Drugie dno
by filzoficznaJAnka
Summary: Magde Undersee na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się spokojną i cichą dziewczyną, ale tak naprawde jej serce i umysł toczą wojnę. Wystarczyła tylko iskra, żeby rozpalić ją i resztę Panem.
1. Chapter 1

Tej nocy nie spałam ani minuty. Oczywiście nie sądzę by ktokolwiek z wszystkich dwunastu Dystyktów mógł. Dziś dożynki. Co roku, każdy dystryk musi dostarczyć danine w postaci trybuta i trybutki w wieku od 12 do 18 lat do Głodowych Igrzysk. Oktutnej gry wymyslonej 74 lata temu przez Kapitol. Dwudziestuczterech trybutów musi walczyć ze sobą na śmierć i życie, na zamkniętej arenie. Ostatnia żywa osoba wygrywa. Po za tymi, nie ma żadnych zasad. Idealna forma kontrolowania i zastraszenia ludzi w Dystryktach, a świetna zabawa i rozrywka dla kapitolińczyków. Wszyscy zmuszeni są do oglądania Igrzysk w państwowej telewizji. Każdego roku arena wygląda inaczej, nigdy nie można być pewnym co pojawi się w danym roku. Pustynia piaszczysta czy lodowa, a może dzikie lasy? Mieszkańcy stolicy wymagają elementu zaskoczenia, chociaż przez 74 lata wykorzystali już każdy klimat Ziemski.

Z uwagi na to że jestem córką burmistrza mam styczność z nimi pare razy na rok. Przyjażdżają do naszego domu jak do hotelu. Ze względu na etykietę nie wolno mi pokazywać jak bardzo ich nie znoszę, przez parę dni w roku jestem zmuszona do całodniowego, sztucznego uśmiechu. Nie mam z tym problemu, nie teraz w każdym razie. Ćwiczyłam go przez całe życie, tylko nieliczne osoby potrafiłyby odróżnić jeden z moich sztucznych uśmiechów od prawdziwego. Nie przeszkadza mi nakaz bycia im posłusznym, bo nawet jeśli nie ma ich w moim domu, każdy poza Kapitolem jest do tego zmuszony, ja również. Najgorsze są jednak ich próby nawiązywania rozmów. Mój prywatny kodeks manier nakazuje odpowiadać, ale jak mam być zdolna do rozmowy o spektakularnych formach śmierci na arenie? Jak mam odpowiadać na ich pytania dotyczące 'tamtych ludzi' po drugiej stronie dystryktu? Nie jestem w stanie. Bo kiedy odezwałabym się chociaż raz, nie mogłabym przerwać potoku słów wypływających z moich ust, nie wiem jak daleko mogłabym się posunąć. Bo przecież, co mogłabym powiedzieć? Że to ich wina, że utrzymują podziały społeczne w dzielnicach? Że nie zdają sobie sprawy z głodu i smutku wywołanego codziennymi ofiarami? Że ich nie znoszę? Czy może można to już nazwać nienawiścią? To ja, Magde Undersee, córka burmistrza, wiecznie z pełnym żołądkiem, ciepłym łóżkiem i zapewnioną przyszłością dziewczyna, która nienawidzi Kapitolu i wszytkiego z nim związanego.

Niestety, nie mam z kim się tym podzielić. Moi rodzice wiedzą to od lat i podzielają moje zdanie, to oczywiste, ale jako tak ważna rodzina przy wieczornej kolacji raczej nie możemy pozwolić sobie na rozmowy o planach buntu. Nawet Titus to już wie. Mężczyzna ze Złożyska, pracuje u nas opiekując się domem, sprząta, czasami gotuje, naprawia usterki. Jest zatrudniony już od 17 lat. Traktujemy go praktycznie jako rodzinę, nie, on jest rodziną. To Titus się ze mną bawił kiedy rodzice nie mogli, nauczył mnie najprostrzych rzeczy jak wiązanie sznurówek czy posługiwanie się. Był ze mną przez całe życie, jako niemowle, dziecko i teraz jako nastolatka. Oczywiście, nie jestem jedną z osób, którą otacza dziesiątki przyjaciół. Mam znajomego, Peete Mellarka, syna piekarza. Pracuje w piekarni, to rodzinny biznes. Znamy się od małego dziecka. Peeta jest dla mnie prawie jak brat, mamy tyle samo lat, ale zachowuje się jakby musiał bronić mnie od całego świata. Może to dlatego, że nie ma siostry. Jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która jest najbardziej zbliżona do definicji przyjaciela w moim życiu. Katniss Everdeen. Dziwczyna ze Złożyska, nielegalny kłusownik, połowe życia spędza po za płotem Dystryktu, w lesie dzięki czemu jej rodzina nie musi głodować. Jemy razem lunch w stołówce, ćwiczymy w parze na zajęciach sportowych. Nic wielkiego. I to jest najsmutniejsze, bo to 'nic wielkiego' to więcej niż miałam w całym moim życiu.

Schodząc po schodach zauważam, że mama już ksząta się w kuchni. Spoglądam na zegarek, 08:50. To jeszcze dużo czasu do pierwszej. Oznacza to że mama również nie mogła spać. Zastanawiam się czy powinnam przebrać się z piżamy w jakieś odpowiednie ubranie. Kapitolinczycy powinni być dopiero jutro, ale wolałabym żeby nie zastali mnie w wygniecionej, krótkiej koszulce i spodenkach. Dobiegający głos mamy z kuchni wyrywa mnie z moich myśli.

- Kochanie, na co masz dzisiaj ochotę? Jajecznicę czy wiewiórkę? - pyta. Wiem, że wszycy myślą, że moja rodzina je tylko pyszne i tłuste mięso transportowane ze stolicy, takie plotki słyszałam nawet na własne uszy, ale ci ludzie są w błędzie. Gdy tylko Katniss ma dla nas jakieś dzikie mięso, chętnie je kupujemy, z wielu powodów. Katniss zarabia lepiej niż u innych, ponieważ mój tata nadpłaca ludziom gdzie tylko może. My mamy świeże mięso, a co najważniejsze, ucieramy Kapitolowi nosa.

- Możesz zostawić wiewiórki na obiad skoro Haymitch ma przyjść.- odpowiadam. Haymitch jest w naszej rodzinie odkąd pamiętam. Jest dla mnie kimś na wzór wujka, ojcem chrzestnym. Mama z Haymitchem stali się przyjaciółmi po tym jak wrócił z Igrzysk. Siostra mamy, Maysilee Donner, była z nim w Drugim Ćwierczwieczu Poskromienia. Haymitch obwinia się za jej śmierć, mama ciągle powtarza, że to nie jego wina,ale on raczej nigdy nie przestanie, ponieważ jest zwycięzcą obwinia się za każdą śmierć na arenie, bo to on wygrał. Po jego zachowaniu czasami można sobie pomyśleć, że ją kochał, kto wie?  
Jemy z mamą w ciszy, kiedy w połowie posiłku wchodzi tata i się wita.

- Dzień dobry moje dziewczyny - mówi zanim całuje po kolei mamę i mnie w czoło po czym zwraca się do mnie - Madge, co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić do pierwszej?

- Nie wiem, naprawdopodobniej pójdę na łąkę, nie jestem w nastroju do grania. - odpowiadam. I mam to na myśli, dzisiaj nie mam najmniejszej ochoty grać na pianinie - Masz dla mnie jakieś plany?

-Oh, nie, pytam z ciekawości, ja z mamą musimy wyjść o dziesiątej, - mówi, spoglądając na zegarek - to już ta godzina! Szybko kochanie musimy się zbierać, spotkamy się na placu Madge, nie spóźnij się! - upominają mnie razem z matką jeszcze o kilku sprawach dotyczących obiadu i wychodzą frontowymi drzwiami.  
kilka minut po wyjściu rodziców sprzątnęłam po śniadaniu i ubrałam się w strój na Dożynki. Białą, zwiewną sukienkę, tylko na tę okazje. Jak co roku przypinam także złotą broszkę Kosogłosa. Moja ciocia miała ją kiedy była na arenie, Haymitch odpiął ją i przyniósł spowrotem. Była to ważna pamiątka rodzinna, nie tylko z powodu jej historii,ale także ze względu na ptaka na niej. Kosogłos. Ptak, który nigdy nie miał powstać, ale pomimo to narodził się podczas Mrocznych Dni. Symbol buntu. Niewiele osób o tym pamięta, a napewno nie wiedzą tego kapitolińczycy, więc noszę ją na każde Dożynki w jakich byłam zmuszona brać udział. To tylko niewielka oznaka buntu w moim sercu, prawie niezauważalna.

Kiedy usłyszałam pukanie ze strony tylnych drzwi zbiegłam po schodach żeby wpuścić Haymitcha do domu. Tyle tylko, że to nie Haymitcha znalazłam po drugiej stronie. W moich drzwiach stoją dwie postacie, wyglądają jak brat i siostra, te same szare oczy, oliwkowa skóra, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Lecz nimi nie są. Tak wygląda każdy kto pochodzi ze Złożyska. Pomimo tego podobieństwa między mieszkańcami drugiej strony miasta, oni się wyróżniają. Nigdy nie chodzą przygnębieni, zawsze z wysoko podnisioną głową, a w ich oczach można zobaczyć ten sam błysk. Katniss Everdeen i Gale Hawthorne. Kłusownicy, handlarze i co najważniejsze, przyjaciele. Kiedy ich ojcowie zginęli w wypadku górniczym, musieli przejąć ich obowiązek wykarmienia rodziny, później stali się partnerami do polowań Co jakiś czas przynoszą mi truskawki kiedy jest sezon, pomagamy jak możemy kupując je.

- Ładna sukienka - głos Gale'a wyciąga mnie z moich myśli. Przez chwile zastanawiam się czy mówi to szczerze, czy może to kolejna złośliwość. Wyczuwam to drugie.

- Jeśli mam jechać do Kapitolu, to chcę ładnie wyglądać. Dziwisz się?  
Gale wydaje się lekko skołowany, chyba nie sądził, że ta gra może działać w dwie strony.

- Nie trafisz do Kapitolu. - jego wzrok spada na moją broszkę - Niby jakim cudem? Pewnie masz góra pięć wpisów. Jako dwunastolatek miałem już sześć. - oznajmia. To prawda, mała jest szansa żeby mnie wylosowano, chyba że mój tata zrobi coś wbrew Kapitolowi, wtedy będę miała gwarantowaną wycieczkę do stolicy. Ale puki co, małe są na to szanse. Nigdy w życiu nie musiałam brać astragali, i to właśnie jest niesprawiedliwe, biedni mają gorzej. Astragal to roczne zaopatrzenie na jedną osobę w zboże i olej. Ale nie za darmo, oczywiście. Jeden astragal równa się jeden los więcej w szklanej kuli na dożynkach. Astragale można wziąć za każdego członka rodziny, Gale ma ich czterech : dwóch braci, starszą siostrę i matkę.

- To nie jej wina - broni mnie Katniss.

- Pewnie, to niczyja wina. Tak już jest - mówi obojętnie Gale. Oh, gdyby on tylko wiedział jak bardzo chciałabym to zmienić. Że ja ani odrobine nie akceptuje tego, że Kapitol nas dzieli, a póżniej jeszcze z tego korzysta. Nie chcąc przedłużać naszego spotkania zabieram truskawki i wręczam Katniss pieniądze.

- Powodzenia, Katniss - mówię na pożegnanie.

-Tobie również - szczerze odpowiada. Zamykam drzwi i idę opłukać truskawki w zlewie. Ponieważ mieszkamy w mieście mamy bierzącą wodę, tylko nieliczne domy w Złożysku mają ten luksus. Przygotowuję obiad, bo wiem, że zaraz ma przyjść Haymitch, po czym pójdziemy razem na dożynki. Kiedy wyciągam z pieca posiłek, frontowymi drzwiami wchodzi Haymitch.

- Hej Madgie, poddenerwowana? - mówi jak siada na krześle przy stole. Nawet pomimo dużej odległości potrafie wyczuć od niego alkohol. Powtarza, że to mu pomaga zapomnieć. Zgaduje, że nie chodzi tylko o Igrzyska, ale po części o ciocię Maysilee oraz co roczną funkcję mentora zmuszonego do trenowania trybutów i oglądania jak giną, ponieważ od czasu kiedy wygrał, Dystrykt 12 nie miał innego zwycięzcy, może w tym roku się uda.  
- Zawsze jestem zdenerwowana, przecież wiesz. Za mnie i za cały Dystrykt. - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą, gdybym tylko mogła, bez wachania zatrzymałabym Effie Trinket, eskortę trybutów, od corocznego wyciągania dwóch karteczek ze szklanych kul.

- Zadręczanie siebie samej nic im nie pomoże. - oświadcza mi.

- Wiem, to jest poprostu zbyt ciężkie żeby oglądać jak po kolei giną, jesteśmy przecież tylko dziećmi. - denerwuję się - Sam dobrze wiesz, że od wielu lat czekamy, żeby coś rozpocząć, ale nigdy nie wychodzi, to jest poprostu zbyt frustrujące i wiem też, że myślisz tak samo.

- Eh, wiesz sama najlepiej, że to nie takie proste. Żeby rozpalić ogień, potrzeba iskry, a my póki co jej nie mamy, wymyślę coś jeśli tylko się da.

- I od razu mnie powiadomisz, prawda? - pytam z nadzieją, ale Haymitch się wacha. - Wiesz przecież, że też chcę w tym uczestniczyć! Pozwólcie mi! Siedzę w tym już od tylu lat, i teraz macie zamiar zacząć zatajać prawde?

- Próbujemy cię chronić, to co innego- odpowiada z goryczą.

- A ja chcę ochronić kolejne biedne dzieciaki, które będą musiały walczyć na arenie! Korekta, chcę je chronić po to żeby tych kolejnych dzieciaków nie było! - ciągnę - Proszę cię Haymitch, obiecaj, że będziesz mówił mi wszystko co wiesz, bez względu na to czy rodzice ci pozwolą, ja cię błagam.

- Oisuje - burczy najbardziej niechętnie jak tylko może - ale trzymasz gębę na kłódkę, nie ważne o kogo chodzi, zrozumiano? Aha, i jeszcze jedno, jeżeli poproszę cię żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła, masz to zrobić, żadnego sprzeciwu, jasne?

Kiwam głową i podbiegam go przytulić, nie zbyt gwałtownie żeby się nie przewrócił, ale uścisk jest na tyle mocny, że napewno zrozumiał ile to dla mnie znaczy. Niestety, szczęście nie trwa długo, niedługo wybije pierwsza, musimy udać się na dożynki.  
- No choć mała, muszę poznać mojego kolejnego trupa - wzdrygam się na te słowa.  
Idziemy w milczeniu na plac, który nie leży daleko od naszego domu, ponieważ burmistrz musi mieszkać w centrum, i co naważniejsze blisko Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Haymitch życzy mi powodzenia, chociaż oboje wiemy, że go nie potrzebuje. Idę do sekcji siedemnastolatków, gdzie widzę stojącą Katniss, mam zamiar koło niej stanąć, ale tłum jest zbyt gęsty, nie mogłabym się przebić przez ludzi. Zrezygnowana staję między dziewczętami w moim wieku. Wszystko co roku wygląda tak samo, cała ceremonia odbywa się identycznie, no, może po za tym, że Haymitch wygląda bardziej pijany niż podczas spaceru. Musiał wypić coś jeszcze przed samym wystąpieniem, najwidoczniej było to dla niego za trudne. Mój ojciec czyta Traktat o Zdradzie, następnie wychodzi Effie Trinket, eskorta dla trybutów, z różowymi włosami i cała ubrana na zielono. Po wypowiedzeniu charakterystycznego "Wesołych Głodowych Igrzysk! I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja!" swoim kapitolinskim akcentem obdarza nas swoim przesadzonym uśmiechem.

- Damy mają pierwszeństwo! - piszczy Effie po czym podchodzi do wielkiej szklanej kuli z tysiącami losów. Naszych losów. Biednych dzieci i rodzin, które co roku żyją w strachu przed znalezieniem się na arenie. - Primrose Everdeen! - krzyczy Effie.

I właśnie w tym momencie czuje złość, jestem wściekła na Kapitol, siostra Katniss, która ma tylko 12 lat, wychudzona dziewczynka, została wylosowana do walki o swoje życie z innymi dwudziestomatrzema trybutami! Zanim mój mózg może podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzje, widzę Katniss przepychającą się przez tłum.

- Prim! Prim! - dyszy, wciąż biegnąc przez tłum. Strażnicy pokoju próbują ją uspokoić i wyprowadzić kiedy krzyczy te słowa - Zgłaszam się na ochotnika! Chcę być trybutem!  
Wtedy widzę Gale'a biorącego w swoje ręce krzyczącą Prim. Katniss idzie pewnie na scenę, chociaż z jej oczu wyczytać mogę lęk. Po tym, wszystko dzieję się zbyt szybko dla mnie do zarejestrowania. Effie pyta Katniss jak się nazywa, później okazuje się że prim to jej siostra, kobieta idzie do kuli z nazwami chłopców i wtedy nadchodzi kolejny cios.

- Peeta Mellark! - Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Chłopiec, z którym bawiłam się w dzieciństwie, mój jedyny znajomy jakiego miałam po za szkołą, zawsze kiedy przychodziłam do piekarni uśmiechał się najszerzej jak tylko potrafił i zawsze zatrzymywał mnie na czasami godzinną pogawędkę. Peeta wchodzi na scenę, nie ukrywa swoich emocji, wygląda zaskoczony. Napewno miał tyle wpisów ile ja. Sześć kartek na tysiące. I w taki oto sposób tracę dwójkę najbliższych przyjaciół w ciągu kilku minut.


	2. Chapter 2

Sekundy po tym jak Peeta i Katniss zostają wprowadzeni do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, nie czekając aż ludzie się rozejdą, przepycham się przez tłum do budynku. To z pewnością nie zgodne z kodeksami. Nie czekałam na oficjalne zakończenie dożynek, czyli wyświetlanej na wszystkich ekranach na placu przemowy prezydenta Snow'a. Postanawiam, więc wymknąć się obrzerzami i wejść bocznymi drzwiami. Może uda mi się uniknąć strażników pokoju.

Gdy wreszcie wchodzę do budynku widzę Dariusa. Jeden z niewielu strażników pokoju, z którymi mozna porozmawiać, ale także jeden z niewielu strażników pokoju, którzy są w ruchu oporu przeciw Kapitolowi. Często widuję go w drodzę na Ćwiek. Myślę, że tam czuje się dużo naturalniej i swobodniej niż w wiosce strażników pokoju.

_- _Darius, gdzie ją wprowadzili? - pytam go i mam nadzieję, że nie zacznie prawić mi kazań na temat przepisów. Odziwo, nic nie mówi tylko wskazuje na największe drzwi w długim korytarzu. Wydaje się przybity, ale nie mam czasu, żeby powiedzieć mu nawet kilka słów otuchy, ponieważ chcę odwiedzić naszych nowych trybutów, moich jednychych przyjaciół, przed zakończeniem apelu, aby rodzina i przyjaciele miały czas na pożegnania. Zanim zniknę w holu, zdążyłam powiedzieć coś na wzór dziękuję. Podchodząc do drzwi zastanawiam się, _co ja właściwie mam jej powiedzieć? Hej Katniss, naprawdę przykro mi, że musisz wlaczyć w Igrzyskach, ale mogłabyś wygrać, żebyśmy mieli materiał do wszęcia buntu? _Nie, to raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Pamiętając o uciekających minutach, wchodzę do pokoju.

Katniss siedzi na dwuosobowej kanapie, obitej czerwonym materiałem wyszywanym złotymi niciami. Na podłodzę leży miękki, brązowy dywan. Widnieje jeszcze parę kryształowych lamp na ścianach i suficie oraz długie aż do ziemi, kremowe zasłony. Zamykam drzwi, co zwraca uwagę Katniss. No dalej Madge, czas zacząć przemowę.

- Cześć - to jedyne co mówię i zaraz po tym mentalnie się policzkuję. _Co ty sobie myślisz, kretynko? Za tydzień ta dziewczyna będzie musiała walczyć o swoje życie, a ty jedyne co możesz wyksztusić to ''cześć''? Pięknie Undersee. _Ku mojemu zdzwieniu, Katniss odpowiada.

- Hej... Proszę, tylko nie mów mi, że ci przykro - prosi mnie, chociaż wcale nie miałam zamiaru tego mówić. Robię jedyną rzecz, o której mogę myśleć. Przytulam ją. I tym uściskiem chcę przekazać wszystko co chciałam lub ciągle chcę powiedzieć. O tym, że pomimo, że nie chciała, współczuję jej i jest mi przykro. Że ją wspieram i zrobię co tylko będę mogła żeby ich wyciągnąć z areny, oboje, Peetę i Katniss.

Nie płaczemy, ani ja, ani ona, poprostu trzymam ją w ramionach próbując dać jej chciaż odrobinę komfortu. Odsuwam się ostrożnie i odpinam moją broszkę. Gdy chcę wręczyć ją Katniss, ona odmawia.

- Madge, nie mogę tego wziać - mówi mi, kiedy wciskam ją miedzy jej pięść i zaciskam.

- Proszę, weź to na arenę. Każdy trybut może mieć pamiątkę wspominającą o domu, a ja chcę żebyś właśnie ją założyła - spojrzałam na nią, ale nic nie mogłam wyczytać z jej twarzy - Czy możesz to dla mnie zrobić? - Prawie niezauważalnie, skinęła głową, więc uznałam, że mogę ją przypiąć. Widzę, że Katniss chcę ukryć jak bardzo jest przerażona, ale ja dostrzegam jej lęk, więc postanawiam wesprzeć ją także słowami otuchy. Złapałam ją za ramiona, aby patrzyła prosto na mnie.

- Katniss, wyjdziesz stamtąd i wrócisz do domu, rozumiesz? Do Prim, do mamy, do Gale'a. Słuchaj się rad Haymitcha, rób wszystko co każe. Gdy będziesz na arenie, uciekaj gdzie pieprz rośnie, tylko nie pakuj się w rzeź. Znajdź wodę, nocuj na drzewach, możesz zbudować łuk, dasz radę, zaufaj mi - zaufanie, to właśnie to czego od niej potrzebuję.

- Skąd wiesz, że na arenie będzie las? Albo chociażby drzewa? - pyta mnie, a ja dokładnie wiem co jej odpowiedzieć.

- Jesteś najodważniejszą, najdzielniejszą i najsilniejszą dziewczyną jaką znam, wystarczy, że będziesz chciała walczyć o swoje życie, a go nie stracisz. Całe życie walczysz ze śmiercią, czemu właśnie teraz miałabyś przegrać? Nie możesz tracić nadziei, nie możesz się poddać, jesteś jedyną taką osobą od czasów Haymit - odcinam, kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Darius.

- Madge, twój czas jest już dawno przedłużony, musisz iść - nakazuje stojąc w drzwiach. Daję Katniss ostatni uścisk.

- Musisz w siebie uwirzyć, ja w ciebie wierzę - przed tym jak strażnik pokoju, tym razem nie Darius, łapie mnie za łokieć i wyprowadza z pokoju, zamykając drzwi. Drzwi na przeciwko otwierają się i z pokoju wychodzi cała rodzina Mellark. Każdy z chłopców, włącznie z Panem Mellark, kiwa na mnie głową, a ja wzamian posyłam im smutny uśmiech. _Muszę pamiętać, żeby ich odwiedzić i kupić trochę wypieków. _Myślę do siebie z nadzieją, że będę o tym pamiętać, chociaż w głębi serca wiem, że trudno będzie mi o tym zapmnieć.

Nie widzę nikogo innego na korytarzu oprócz stojącego obok drzwi strażnika pokoju, więc postanawiam iść pożegnać Peetę.

- Masz trzy minuty - mówi strażnik. Kiwam posłusznie głową i otwieram drzwi. Pomieszczenie, w którym znajduje się Peeta niczym nie różni się od równoległego. Z wyjątkiem osoby siedzącej na sofie. Gdy tylko Peeta na mnie patrzy widzę, że nie tak jak podczas dożynek, nie ukrywa emocji. Czerwone oczy, kapiący nos, czerwone policzki. Wniosek jest jeden, płakał. Ale kto by nie płakał na jego miejscu? Właśnie wylosowali go do Igrzysk Śmierci, a co gorsza, z miłością jego całego życia. Z tego co wiem, poinfomowana o tym jestem tylko ja. I żeby być szczerą, cóż, los nie był do końca na jego korzyść. Podchodzę do niego i tak jak Katniss, ściskam najcieplej jak mogę. Chowa twarz w moich włosach i próbuje uspokoić oddech. Uspokajająco kładę i rękę i pocieram jego plecy.

- Będzie dobrze Peeta, nie martw się, coś się wymyśli, przecież jesteś silny, potrafisz położyć nie jednego bydlaka na łopatki - czuję jego uśmiech na moim ramieniu - Musisz powiedzieć Katniss co do niej czujesz, rozumiesz? - Przytakuje i mam nadzieję, że słowa dotrzyma. - Wierzę w ciebie, zawsze o tym pamiętaj. I po tych słowach wchodzi wysoki mężczyzna i każe mi wyjść. Posyłam Peecie ostatni przyjazny uśmiech i mogę zobaczyć ten sam byłysk w oku jak u Katniss, mniejszy, ale zapalony, i to się liczy.

Równocześnie ze mną z pokoju Katniss wychodzi Gale. O ile to wogóle jest możliwe, minę ma jeszcze bardziej ponurą niż zwykle. Widzę, że jest zmęczony tą sytuacją, a jego frustrację postanawia wyładować na mnie.

- Po co jej to dałaś, Undersee? Myślisz, że co? Że złoto pomoże jej przetrwać na arenie, może kupi za nią wodę lub jedzenie, he? Albo jakieś wymyślne - odcina w połowie zdania, kiedy przypinam go do ściany, blokując przedramieniem jego klatkę piersiową między mną a ścianę. Wydaje się nieźle skołowany. Uśmiecham się w myslach. Z łatwością mógłby teraz powalić mnie na ziemię, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobi, bo chce wysłuchać co mam do powiedzenia. Wiec mówie, a raczej warczę, bo rozmową tego na pewno nazwać nie można.

- Słuchaj Hawthorn, nie lubisz mnie i wiesz to ty, ja i cały Dystrykt, ale uszanuj łaskawie moje decyzje i nie wchodź mi w drogę to i ja w twoją nie wejdę. Nie pozwolę ci pokrzyżować moich planów, zrozumiano? - kątem oka zauważam Haymitcha idącego holem po przeciwnej stronie budynku. Uwalniam lekceważąco Hawthorna z uścisku i biegnę do celu. Mamy sobię z Haymitchem trochę do pogadania.

* * *

**Notka autora (AN) **

Tak, tak, wiem. Nuuuuudno. Na początku niestety tak, ponieważ musiałam zrobić jakieś wprowadzenie, prawda? Obiecuję, że się rozkręci. Musi... Z góry przepraszam za błędy, mam nadzieję, że czytelnicy, jeżeli jacyś istnieją, są zadowoleni z moich prac. Nie zamierzam szybko zakończyć tej historii, liczę na co najmniej 20 rozdziałów, ale to wszytko wyjdzie w praniu. Bardzo uprzejmię proszę o wpisy do poszczególnych rozdziałów, może ktoś z Was uświadomi mi błędy lub jakiekolwiek niedociągniecia  
Pozdrawiam,  
Asia


	3. Chapter 3

- Haymitch! - krzyczę, żeby tylko nie zniknął mi w tłumie. Nawet gdy jest pijany potrafi stabilnie i szybko chodzić. Jeżeli tylko coś chce, oczywiście. Stawiam, że to lata praktyki. Gdy tylko mnie zauważa, ciągnie do najbardziej odludnionego miejsca. Wyprzedza wszystko co miałam do powiedzenia i odpowiada tylko kluczowymi słowami, które nie wiele osób potrafiłoby powiązać.

- Tak, wiem, widziałem, dałaś jej broszkę, idealna osoba, mam ją wyciągnąć żywą, nie jestem głupi Księżniczko - nienawidzę gdy używa tego pseudonimu, tego i Madgie, zwłaszcza kiedy przeplata go z ironicznymi wzmiankami. Kiedy byłam mała cieszyłam się, że nadał mi własną ksywkę, ale niestety, działa to w obydwie strony. Jak wszystko na tym świecie ma zalety i wady, ona jest jedną i główną z tych

- Wiem, że już to rozgryzłeś, ja też nie jestem głupia - słyszę jak mamrocze coś o tym, że nie jest tego pewny, ale ignoruje to - miałam nadzieję tylko, że zdążę ci powiedzieć, żebyś został na tyle trzeźwy, żebyś mógł zapanować nad sytuacją, bo jeśli usłyszę potem od Effie, że chociaż raz się zalałeś w trupa, to dopilnuję żebyś pożałował, że kiedykolwiek wziąłeś to łajdactwo do ust, jasne? - żądam.

- Kto tu robi za mentora? Ja czy ty? - wzdycha. I chociaż wiem, że to pytanie retoryczne to nie mogę powstrzymać się od odpowiedzi.

- O ile mi wiadomo to ty, ale do tej pory żadnego żywego trybuta stamtąd nie udało ci się wyciągnąć - zauważam z goryczą - więc proszę, zachowaj trzeźwość umysłu.

- Jasne, jasne, wiem jak działa system, nie wpakuj się tu w żadne kłopoty. No chyba, że te duże, mogą się czasami przydać - radzi mi, jakby już wiedział, że będę je miała.

- Trzymaj się, wujaszku - krzywi się, a ja się śmieję, bo nie tylko on może używać dziecinnych i żenujących ksywek. Daje mi mały uścisk i z tym odchodzi w przeciwnym do mojego kierunku. Wychodzę z Pałacu Sprawiedliwości i kieruję się do domu. Zakręcając zza ślepej uliczki, na rogu wpadam na wysoką osobę, uderzając głową, jak się okazuje, w jego pieś. Gdy spoglądam na górę, widzę nikogo innego niż Gale'a Hawthorna, o co najmniej jedną głowę wyższego mężczyznę.

- Uh, prześladujesz mnie czy jak? - burczę pretensjonalnie, gdy cofamy się od siebie o krok.

- Żebyś znowu prawie mnie znokautowała? Nie ma mowy. Nie byłbym tutaj gdybym nie słyszał waszej rozmowy, twojej i Haymitch - zwęża na mnie oczy i nie jestem pewna czy jeszcze potrafi zobaczyć coś przez te małe szparki, ale w następnej sekundzie uświadamiam sobie że mam podobny odruch. Szybko orientując się o czym mówi, zaprzeczam jego słowom.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, może urojenia? - ripostuję, próbując zataić prawdę. Haymitch jest jasnowidzem. Musi być. Wiedział, że wpakuję się w jakieś kłopoty, a raczej w jeden i to dość potężny.

- Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Wiem, że coś planujecie i nie jest to spotkanie alkoholików. - cedzi.

- I co? Co ja ci mówiłam chwilę temu? Miałeś mi nie wchodzić w drogę, a teraz dosłownie wchodzi na mnie. Poddaję się. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - proponuję, właściwie grając na zwłokę, może wymyśliłabym coś szybko co by go nie zainteresowało. Dokładnie wiem co zaraz powie.

- Macie jakieś plany i chcę o nich wiedzieć, Madge, po prostu mi powiedź, proszę - I to jest to. Tu mnie ma. Ten jeden krótki, natrętny wyraz. Moje imię. Nigdy w całym moim życiu nie słyszałam żeby Gale Hawthorne odezwał się do mnie po imieniu. W tym momencie zaczynam mięknąć.

Zastanawiam się, czy nie warto byłoby go wtajemniczyć? Czy Haymitch zabiłby mnie gdybym to zrobiła?

I nagle mnie olśniewa. Haymitcha słowa dotyczące kłopotów. Wiedział, że Hawthorne słuchał! Dawał mi sygnał, że Gale może się przydać, bo nie mógł powiedzieć tego kiedy słuchał! Muszę przyznać, podoba mi się pomysł, że mogę wtajemniczyć Gale'a. Nie będę musiała wymyślać, żadnych głupich wymówek. Po za tym, na pewno się przyda. Niedługo zaczyna pracować w kopalni, może mówić co się dzieję między górnikami, jest przydatny w lesie, silny, odważny i wiele innych umiejętności, które mogłabym wymieniać godzinami. Zauważam, że wpatruję się w niego już od dobrej minuty, więc muszę podjąć decyzję.

- Czekaj na mnie o ósmej na Łące, wszystkiego dowiesz się na miejscu - no właśnie, wszystkiego, czyli właściwie czego? Jak wiele mam mu powiedzieć? Całą prawdę czy tylko ułamek? Tego Haymitch już nie raczył przekazać, i dzisiaj chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę zatęsknię za nim podczas jego wizyty w Kapitolu. Zostawiam Gale'a na rogu budynku i mogę przysiąc, że się uśmiecha.

* * *

Mój zegarek pokazuje siódmą trzydzieści, co oznacza, że do spotkania mam jeszcze pół godziny, więc siadam na skale, w pobliżu ogrodzenia. Zazwyczaj jest odłączone od prądu i dziś nie jest inaczej. Od lasu nasz dystrykt oddziela tylko parę zwojów drutu kolczastego, no, może po za wyjątkiem ewentualną karą śmierci.

Po południu odbyła się ceremonia otwarcia Igrzysk. Przejazd rydwanów przez kapitoliński rynek, następnie przemowa prezydenta Snowa, rutyna. Ale w tym roku było inaczej. Katniss i Peeta dosłownie i w przenośni rozgrzali publikę. Ich peleryny paliły się, zdawało się, że prawdziwym ogniem. Ich peleryny rozświetlały całą drogę przejazdu, ludzie oszaleli jak tylko ich zobaczyli. I teraz już nie mam wątpliwości, że tegoroczna dwójka trybutów z Dystryktu Dwunastego zmienią losy Panem. Już teraz, tata jako burmistrz dostaje informacje o panujących w dystryktach nastrojach i ostrzega się go, aby uważać na swój własny. Tylko tego było nam potrzeba.

Dzisiejszy poranek był upalny, ale do teraźniejszego czasu temperatura zdążyła opaść, a na niebie pojawiły się chmury, zza których od czasu, do czasu wygląda słońce. Idealna pogoda na wychodne. Po raz pierwszy od mojej decyzji zaczynam się cieszyć, że zmusiłam się na wyjście. Muszę zebrać jak najwięcej zalet tego spotkania, żeby się nie załamać.

Nie mam czasu myśleć o niczym innym, gdy widzę widzę Gale'a spacerującego w moją stronę na skraju Łąki. Nie jest już w stroju na dożynki, ale w zwykłych brązowych spodniach i szarej koszulce. Nie mogę powstrzymać tej myśli, że koszulka idealnie współgra z jego głęboko szarymi oczami.

Podchodzi do wielkiego głazu, na którym siedzę z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej podpierając moją brodę. Opiera się o lewą stronę głazu i przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy. Niestety, ktoś musi ją przerwać i on robi to jako pierwszy.

- Więc? Co ja tu robię? - odzywa się, spoglądając w moją stronę, teraz już z bardziej miękkim wyrazem twarzy. Najwyraźniej potrafi robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

- Wolisz skróconą czy długą wersję? - odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie.

- To zależy, którą lepiej zniosę. - mamrocze, jakby sam do siebie. W sumie to dobrze, bo ja raczej nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Patrzę się na niego wyczekująco.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie, powiedzmy, że mam czas - deklaruje niechętnie. Cóż, dzisiaj każdy obywatel dystryktu ma wolny czas, bo nikt nie musi chodzić do szkoły, ani pracy.

- Twój wybór - _uch, od czego tu zacząć? - _ale ostrzegam, że to nie będzie krótka historia. Moja rodzina od kilkudziesięciu lat jest w tajnym ruchu oporu przeciw Kapitolowi. Wmieszani są w to też ludzie z samej stolicy, to zorganizowana grupa, pełno wtyczek tu i ówdzie, potrafimy załatwić prawie wszystko. No właśnie, prawie. Wiele ludzi w dystryktach nie chce nawet słyszeć o powstaniach. Nie mieliśmy tylko sposobu, żeby ludzie uwierzyli, że nasze plany mogą wypalić. Że mamy szanse na zwycię - i w tym momencie słyszę jego lekki śmiech. Odwracam się żeby zobaczyć, czy na pewno nie jest pijany, przecież mogłam to przeoczyć. Ale gdy patrze na jego twarz odnajduję tylko rozbawienie i ani śladu braku świadomości z własnych czynów. Poddaję się. - dobra, powiesz mi łaskawie co cię tak śmieszy?

- Bo widzisz, ja to wszystko wiem. Miałem nadzieję, że powiesz mi jakieś szczegóły o tym jak chcecie wyciągnąć Katniss z areny, bo Haymitch nie raczył mi niczego powiedzieć i wysłał mnie do ciebie - zatkało mnie. Kompletnie zapomniałam jak się mówi, nawet myśli, może też oddycha? Co on ma na myśli _wszytko wiem? _I czy ktoś jeszcze _to wszystko wie? _Najprostszym słowem, żeby wyrazić mój obecny stan jest skołowanie. Jestem skołowana.

- Wszystko?_ - _dopytuję, bo nie mogę wymyślić niczego innego do oczyszczenia chociaż ułamka moich wątpliwości.

- Wszystko - informuje mnie. Mój umysł zalewa dziesiątki pytań i zanim się zorientuję, już wylewają się z moich ust.

- Do mnie? Dlaczego? Ktoś jeszcze wie o kim nie wiem? Jak długo wiesz? I czemu ty wiedziałeś o mnie?

- Jeny, spokojnie, Undersee, nie wiem dlaczego wysłał mnie do ciebie, ale z tego co wywnioskowałem chciał żebyśmy współpracowali, więc oto jestem - tłumaczy.

- Sęk w tym, że ja wiem tylko tyle co ty, że mam się ciebie trzymać - Myślę nad tym co powiedział Haymitch, a raczej nad tym czego nie powiedział. Nie powiedział mi, że Hawthorne też w tym siedzi. Natomiast Gale jakimś dziwnym trafem o tym wie - jak długo wiesz? O całej akcji? O mnie?

- Haymitch wtajemniczył mnie gdy miałem czternaście lat, pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie powiem i będę wykonywał jego rozkazy. O tobie? O tobie nie wiedziałem, aż do trzeciej - w jego głosie mogę usłyszeć nie małe zaskoczenie z faktu, że burmistrzówna nie znosi stolicy - Haymitch powiedział mi jak go spotkałem. Czyli wiesz tylko tyle co ja? - zwraca się.

- Tyle co ty - potwierdzam. Niebo jest już poszarzałe, zakładam, że za parę minut będzie całkiem ciemno. Tylko niektóre części Złożyska są oświetlane, a ta nie jest jedną z nich. - Więc co robimy? Zaraz zapadnie noc, raczej nie możemy siedzieć tu całą noc i myśleć co zrobimy. Gale wstaje z kamienia i spogląda na mnie.

- Jeśli mamy takie szczęście jak dzisiaj, pewnie jeszcze nie raz na siebie wpadniemy, miłego wieczora Undersee - żegna się.

- Hawthorne - zgadzam się i kiwam głową na pożegnanie, po czym wstaję i kieruję się w stronę Miasta.

* * *

**Notka autora (AN) **

Więc, oto jest, kolejny rozdział. Powoli wychodzę z części wprowadzającej i mam nadzieję, że jest już trochę ciekawiej, może nawet intrygująco. Jeśli jesteś czytelnikiem mojego ff, serdecznie proszę o zostawianie wpisów, z góry dziękuję i przepraszam za błędy. Miłego czytania.  
Pozdrawiam,  
Asia C:


	4. Chapter 4

_Dwa tygodnie później..._

- Gale nie! Nawet się nie waż! - krzyczę z największą ilością wrogości w moim głosie jaką mogę wykrzesać.

- No proszę cię! To nie jest takie trudne! Nie bądź cykorem. -przekonuje mnie, ale gdy tylko spoglądam na ślniącą taflę wody jeziora czuję jak moje serce przspiesza, jeszcze nie wiem czy to strach czy adrenalina, wkońcu nigdy nie pływałam.

- Mówiłam ci siedem razy, tak liczyłam, że nie umiem pływać i nie mam zamiaru się uczyć - informuję go. Spoglądam w stronę Gale'a żeby zobaczyć wyraz frustracji na jego twarzy. Na moje nieszczęście, frustracji nie ma. Na jej miejscu pojawił się przebłysk geniuszu, jak ja to nazywam. To ta z min, w której w jego oczach zapalają się iskierki intrygi, a z twarzy nie można wycztać nic, oprócz małego, złośliwego uśmiechu. Miewa tak tylko gdy jesteśmy w lesie, czyli często ostatnimi czasy.

Mój wzrok znowu przyciąga woda, która rozlewa się na wielkim obszarze zaledwie parę metrów od nas. Jest tu tak pięknie, że nie wiem, w którą stronę patrzeć. Lasy są piękne, to prawda, ale ten krajobraz jest poprostu magiczny. _Wyściskać Gale'a, że cię tu zabrał, _notuję w głowie. Gdyby nie on najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie znalazłabym tego miejsca, zazwyczaj nie przemierzam tej części la- moje myśli przerywa dezorientacja i to w ciekawej sprawie, gdzie jest do jasnej cholery Hawthorne? Przecież jeszcze przed chwileczką tam stał! Czuję jak ktoś łapie mnie od tyłu i jak piórko przerzuca przez ramię. Przez chwilę się denerwuję i muszę sprawdzić czy to, aby na pewno mój wcześniejszy towarzysz, bo przecież, kto wie? Gdy tylko realizuję w jakim on kierunku nas prowadzi, zaczynam się szamotać.

- Nie! Nie ma mowy! Puszczaj mnie! Nie pozwolę ci się utopić - panikuję - Jesteś szalony czy co? Jeny, nie wierze, że tak się dałam wrobić! - jesteśmy już po kolana w wodzie, lub raczej Gale, ponieważ moje nogi zwisają w powietrzu.

- Kobieto, uspokój się, ja nie będę cię topić, wręcz przeciwnie, nauczę cię pływać - oznajmia z uśmiechem na twarzy, tym specjalnym, zachowanym tylko na czas po za ogrodzeniem, a ja momentalnie się uspokajam, bo przecież, z kim mogę być bardziej bezpieczna niż z Gale'em Hawthorne'em?

I wtedy czuję, powoli jestem opuszczana do wody, najpierw stopy, łydki, aż do ud, ale bez względu na to czy mam grunt czy nie, trzymam się kurczowo Gale'a.

- Wiesz, że zmoczymy całe ubranie? - zauważam.

- Tak - przyznaje.

- I jak według ciebie mamy potem iść na polowanie, hę? Albo co gorsza, jak mam wrócić tak do domu idąc przez cały dystrykt bez podejrzeń i ciekawskich spojrzeń? - niepokoję się.

- Nijak, nie będziesz musiała iść w mokrych ciuchach - ciągnie - bo zostajemy tu na cały dzień. Jest niedziela, inni mają wolne, dlaczego my nie możemy mieć?

- Gale, musimy coś przynieść do Prim i pani Everdeen, ostatni raz byliśmy u nich dwa dni temu, a przynieśliśmy tylko trochę mięsa - protestuję - Igrzyska potrwają jeszcze tylko około tygodnia, póki co mamy parę obowiązków

- Po pierwsze, ja mam obowiązki, ty niczego nie musisz. Po drugie, wczoraj po tym jak poszłaś udało mi się ustrzelić trochę więcej niż zwyklę, no cóż, dużo więcej, więc poszedłem tam wczoraj. A po trzecie, przestań zrzędzić i zmieniać temat, na razie jesteśmy na dobrej głębokości żeby cię trochę poduczyć, pochyl się jakbyś leżała na plecach - radzi mi, ale ja się nie ruszam - Jak chcesz, twój wybór.

Podcina mi nogi jedną ręką, a drugą podtrzymuję plecy, już mam zamiar coś mówić, kiedy mnie odcina.

- Poprostu mi zaufaj, dobrze? - proponuje. Hm, no właśnie, ufam mu? Naszą relację do tej pory nazywałam 'zespołem', ponieważ tak naprawdę nie wiem czym jesteśmy, ale czy mu ufam? W głowie kłębią mi się myśli z ostatnich dwóch tygodni, kiedy zaczęliśmy się dogadywać.

- Dobrzę - deklaruję. Leżę na wodzie. Ha, dziwne uczucię, nie ma co. W pewnej kwestii, muszę przyznać rację, żelepiej jest być w wodzie niż tylko ją obserwować.

- Zamknij oczy - instruuje mnie. _Zaufać mu, _eh, no dobra, skoro tak. Nie wiem jak długo tak dryfuję, ale po jakimś czasię nie czuję na swoich plecach dłoni Gale'a. Więc... pływam, no, może dryfuję. Czuję się teraz sto razy silniejsza, nawet odważniejsza. Przełamałam swój nawiększy lęk, głęboko zakorzeniony, aż od dzieciństwa.

- No, jak? Przestaniesz teraz dryfować jak kłoda i mogę pokazać ci jak pływać? - zauważa z rozbawieniem w głosie.

Nie zorientowałam się nawet jak dużo czasu minęło podczas gdy siedzieliśmy w wodzie, ale jak się okazało po kilku godzniach nauki, umiem pływać. Wychodzimy na brzeg i siadamy na trawie. Sądząc po pozycji słońca, które nie szczędzi nam dzisiaj swoich promieni, jest dopiero około południa. Kątem oka widzę Gale'a, zdejmującego koszulkę, cóż... Realizuję, że chyba wymownie się na niego gapię, ponieważ uśmiecha się prowokacyjnie.

- Chyba nie myślałaś, że będę siedzieć w mokrych ciuchach przez cały dzień? Przecież muszą wyschnąć - wyjaśnia, a zaraz po tym śmieje się lekko. Ze mnie. Oh nie, nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Łapie za dół mojej mokrej, białej sukienki i ściągam ją przez głowę, po czym rozkładam dokładnie na trawie. Zerkam na Gale'a i widząc wyraz jego twarzy muszę powstrzymać się, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Głupie plotki o wstydliwych dziewczynach z miasta...

- Przecież muszą wyschnąć - mówię słowo w słowo jego ostatnie zdanie i złośliwie się uśmiecham. W odpowiedzi słyszę jego śmiech i siadamy spowrotem na trawę. Co by pomyśleli o mnie moi rodzice gdyby teraz mnie zobaczyli? Ubrana wyłącznie w bieliznę, siedząc obok również pół-nagiego młodego mężczyzny, nad jeziorem, w lesie, na nielegalnym terenie. Jakie szczęście, że jednak tego nie widzą. Przypominam sobię, że Titus spakował mi jakieś przekąski. Sięgam do mojej torby i wyciągam brązowy pakunek i już chcę zamykać zamek, kiedy widzę drugi. To powoduję u mnie uśmiech. Odwracam się do Gale'a, żeby wręczyć mu kanapki, ale zatrzymuję się gdy widzę, że leży. Z założonymi rękami za głowe, z uśmiechem na twarzy, z zamkniętymi oczami. Wygląda jak, hm, szczęśliwy człowiek. Część mnie nie chce mu przerywać, ale z drugiej strony nie mogę gapić się na niego aż otworzy oczy.

- Patrz co Titus dla nas przygotował - informuję. Na dźwięk mojego głosu momentalnie otwiera oczy, po czym się podnosi, żeby zobaczyć co mam mu do przekazania, ale nie znika mu uśmiech z twarzy.

- Wiesz, że -

- nie lubię, gdy przynosisz mi jedzienie - kończę - Tak, tak, wiem. Zastanawiam się kiedy wkońcu przestaniesz z tą samą śpiewką - ciągnę - Nie ma nic złego w tym, że Titus zrobił NAM obiad, bo tak, to był on, nic mu nie mówiłam. Nie narzekaj, jesteśmy - _nie mów nic głupiego_ - zespołem. - Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Gale się szczerzy.

- Właściwie to chciałem powiedzieć, tylko tym razem pozwól, że dokończę, ''że ładnie ci w takich włosach'', ale za obiad też dziękuję - prostuje i wyciąga z moich rąk małą torbę. No i proszę, jednak musiał doprowadzić do moich rumieńców. _Jeny, nie znoszę was. _Prawie tak bardzo jak tego komentarza. To mnie naprawde szokuje, tak naprawde bardzo naprawde. Zżera mnie ciekawość i to jest najgorsze. Nie wiem czy mówił to tylko, żeby uniknąć tematu, czy miał to na myśli. Po za tym, co mnie to wogóle obchodzi? No właśnie, nie powinno.

Zapewne dalej dryfowałabym w moich myślach, gdyby nie ręka Gale'a wskazująca na drugi brzeg jeziora. Szukam miejsca, w które tak intensywnie się wpatruje, a gdy widzę o mało nie sztuszę się kanapką, ponieważ tego nie spodziewała się nigdy w życiu, nie w lesie, nie po za dystryktem. Ogień.

* * *

Notka autora (AN)

Trochę krótko, ale musiałam napisać ten rozdział, ponieważ nie dodawałam nic od, bodajże, tygodnia? A kiedy mam wenę to lepiej z niej korzystać, bo jest naprawdę kapryśna. Tak, więc, miłego czytania życzę.

Asia C:


End file.
